Patrons of nail salons customarily soak their feet and/or hands to soften the skin and nails in the course of receiving a pedicure and/or manicure. A typical salon uses a soaking basin which generally serves many customers. Despite the use of a germicide and frequent replacement of the soaking liquid, a high risk exists that certain infectious organisms may be transmitted amongst the multiple users. The present invention is directed primarily to soaking apparatus configured to reduce the risk of cross infection without unduly encumbering the pedicure and/or manicure procedures for either the salon operator or patrons.